Blurry
So, one day, I was playing Minecraft. I went on a world, but then, my character turned blurry and the screen was static, and I could hear screaming coming from behind. I turned around, I saw something like a blurry kid, and it killed me in one hit. Blood splashed over my screen. When I respawned, it said, “Purple was murdered by “. The username was nonexistent, then when I tried to hit it, the game crashed. I went back on the world, and all mobs/animals I saw were dead with blood everywhere. The blurry kid said “Y0|_| (4|\| R|_||\| 8|_|7 Y0|_| (4|\|7 #!I was running, but then I noticed, I was walking on nothing. As I ran, the screen accumulated more static, then when it was completely static, my game crashed. I went back on Minecraft, but the colors were inverted, and when I went into the world, I heard whispering. I then see the blurry kid, but this time, it wasn’t blurry, it actually showed the kid, and then it got blurry again, then blood came out of my device, which was weird, and then he said “900[)8Y3 P|_|RP13", and then the game closed by itself. I got back on, but then, the game wasn’t just inverted, but it was also glitching, and i went to check the worlds, but there was only one, and its name was changed to “ 900[)8Y3 P|_|RP13”, I went on the word, but then everything was getting dark, then the game turned black, then the blurry kid jumpscared me, and then the game was closed. I went back on the world but the game was blurry, I couldn’t see anything, but then I saw blood, he grabbed a '''diamond '''sword, then he said “Ereh gnoleb tnod uoy.” He started chasing me, the game changed to g major, and everything was glitching, and there was alot of static, then he killed me and my game went black. Sigh, I dont exist anymore, I’m all colorless, i don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m not enjoying this, Blurry: Well well well, if it isn’t Purple... I grabbed an iron sword and slashed him, but, it wasnt the real one. Hours Later. All clones were gone, but The Blurry Kid cut my hand off, I kick him in the legs, but then, my game was glitching out, then I noticed that in real life, i was missing a hand, then the blurry kid made my game static, then my computer shut down. In real life, I heard sobbing, I was home alone, that’s what I thought, I then saw the blurry kid, then I was kidnapped. Hello im Purple‘s brother, So today I heard some screaming, I went into my brother’s closet, then I saw Purple tied up, and there was a blurry kid by him, they then went into the computer, I went on, my eyes were completely black, and my arm was kind of blurry, then i saw them, the blurry kid then possesed Purple, Purple (The blurry kid) cut my arm, but then i stabbed him with a diamond sword, then the game shut down, my brother was unconscious, we took him to the hospital, he was in a coma, he was unconscious for 3 months, when he finally woke up, he hugged me, our mom, and our grandpa, and he was crying. Since that day, we never saw the blurry kid again. [[Category:Short Pastas] Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:LifeInRoblox Category:Ghost Category:PurpleTheUnicorn Category:Blood Category:Blood Category:Dramapasta